les frères Black
by leelax
Summary: Voici un OS sur Sirius et Regulus Black qui donnent un léger aperçu de leur vie avant l'entrée à Poudlard de Regulus. Crédits: les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.


Maître Sirius ne doit pas faire cela ! Brailla Kreattur furieux de se voir piégé. Maître Sirius doit rester sage jusqu'à ce que Maître Orion et Maîtresse Walburga reviennent de la maternité, maître Sirius ! Maître Sirius ! s'était époumoné l'elfe en traversant la chambre du petit garçon aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en l'appelant à grand cris.

Caché dans son placard, Sirius Orion Black, troisième du nom, se mordait le poing pour étouffer le rire qui le tenait. La bombe magique offerte par l'Oncle Alphard avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance et le pauvre elfe de maison n'avait rien vu venir. La mine ébahie, il avait accepté le présent du petit garçon de deux ans, les yeux emplis de larmes de reconnaissance. Seulement, les cadeaux de Sirius avaient tendance à être empoisonné et aussitôt que l'elfe s'était saisi du petit ballon jaune, celui-ci avait éclaté recouvrant Kreattur de Pus de Mandragore avarié.

Poussant un hurlement strident, l'elfe s'était retrouvé aveuglé, laissant le temps au petit garçon de courir, aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites jambes, se cacher dans un placard. Maugréant contre l'enfant, l'elfe s'était immédiatement puni, ce qui avait accentué l'envie de rire du petit garçon. Ce que Kreattur pouvait être bête ! Pensa-t-il en le regardant avec pitié. Il sortit tout doucement du placard et inspecta rapidement les lieux, encore fier de sa blague. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier l'oncle Alphard pour ce beau cadeau.

Néanmoins sa joie fut de courte durée. Alertées par les hurlements stridents de Kreattur, la porte de la chambre de Sirius s'ouvrit à toute volée et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, trois jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la pièce. Sirius grimaça tandis que la plus âgée des trois, une jeune fille de douze ans le regardait d'un air sévère. Andromeda Black, sa cousine, arborait un rictus désapprobateur qui tordait son joli visage aux traits délicats.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le petit garçon détestait, c'était bien de contrarier les sœurs Black. Les trois jeunes filles étaient, avec l'oncle Alphard, les membres de la famille qu'il préférait. En particulier Andromeda, qui représentait la grande sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Petite pour son âge, de longs cheveux noirs de jais bouclés, un teint diaphane, une silhouette délicate, Dromy, était aux yeux de Sirius, comparable à l'une de ses princesses dessinées sur la tapisserie ancestrale de sa famille. Elle n'était pas seulement belle, ce qui suffisait en soit à la rendre admirable aux yeux du petit garçon, elle possédait également une intelligence, une douceur qui la rendait irrésistible. Et c'était un présent inestimable pour lui, qui était habitué aux bêtises et aux sanctions qui les accompagnaient. Il n'aimait pas qu'Andromeda soit fâchée contre lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit toujours heureuse. En particulier maintenant. Levant ses yeux gris vers la jeune fille, Sirius rougit de honte en sentant le regard noir fondre sur lui avec une acuité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Sirius ? Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ! Reprit-elle d'une voix plus sèche, les poings vissés sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kreattur ? Demanda Narcissa sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, Sirius ce n'est pas le tout de faire des bêtises, il faut en assumer les conséquences, pépia d'un ton docte la petite fille de sept ans.

La rougeur sur le visage de l'enfant s'étendit encore davantage. Narcissa Black le détailla de son regard polaire. Elle n'allait pas renoncer. Narcissa Black était probablement la plus intelligente parmi ses sœurs. Maline, elle s'approcha de son cousin et s'agenouilla pour planter ses grands yeux bleus candides dans ceux gris et confus du petit garçon. A force de cajoleries, elle comptait bien faire avouer à l'enfant ce qu'il avait fait. Narcissa était certainement, celle de ces trois cousines que Sirius redoutait le plus quand il faisait des bêtises. Elle parvenait toujours à le percer à jour, même quand il était résolu à ne rien dire du tout. Comme maintenant. Elle ne se laissait pas berner facilement, mais arrivait toujours à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Sous ses épaisses boucles blondes, son visage de porcelaine aux traits harmonieux recélait un charme, une beauté qui finissait immanquablement par faire succomber n'importe qui. La beauté du serpent sans doute.

- Allons, dit-elle sur un ton séduisant, dis-moi tout Sirius, faute avouée à demi-pardonnée.

- Laisse-le Cissy, intervînt alors Bellatrix d'un ton cassant, Sirius voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est cloîtré dans cette maison avec cet imbécile d'elfe qui le suit partout, ses parents lui manquent et il en a certainement assez d'attendre, pesta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Pour un peu, le petit garçon aurait embrassé sa cousine avec ferveur. Bella était, des trois sœurs Black, celle à laquelle il ressemblait le plus. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle avait déjà un caractère bien affirmé et si sa ressemblance physique avec Andromeda était des plus troublantes, beaucoup pensaient même qu'elles étaient jumelles, leurs tempéraments opposés permettaient d'établir, sans la moindre difficulté, la distinction entre les deux sœurs. Là où Andromeda était calme, posée et réfléchie, Bella était emportée, impulsive et colérique. Mais c'est pourtant Bella qui passait le plus de temps à jouer avec lui, lui montrant des jeux magiques auxquels il n'avait pas accès, c'était elle qui lui avait offert son premier balai-jouet. Très souvent, et sans que Narcissa et Andromeda le sachent, Bella l'aidait à élaborer ses projets de bêtises. Le nez niché dans le cou de sa cousine, Sirius sourit. Des trois, Bella était incontestablement celle dans les bras de laquelle il préférait être. Là, il était certain que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Jamais.

- Repose-le Bella, tu ne dois pas l'encourager à se comporter comme ça, dit Andromeda d'une voix posée.

- Sirius n'a fait qu'une petite blague ! Modéra Bellatrix en raffermissant sa prise autour de lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit où elle lui caressa le visage en souriant, ce n'est pas un drame Dromy Miss Serpentard « je-suis-l' aînée-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » singea-t-elle non sans provoquer un éclat de rire discret de Narcissa.

Andromeda soupira et lança à la cadette de la famille Black un regard courroucé, qui mit fin à la soudaine hilarité de la petite fille. Il n'était pas rare de voir Dromy et Bella se disputer, d'ailleurs pour Sirius c'était leur caractéristique essentielle. Quand Dromy disait « non », le petit garçon s'empressait d'aller trouver Bella qui l'autorisait à faire ce dont il avait envie. Même si les deux sœurs s'adoraient, elles passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme des chiffonnières. Aujourd'hui était donc un jour comme les autres pour la famille Black.

- Kreattur est là pour veiller sur lui, reprit Dromy alors que Narcissa s'asseyait à côté d'eux sur le lit, c'est la mission que lui a confié Oncle Orion avant de partir avec Tante Walburga pour la maternité. Sirius n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme ça avec lui.

- Il a tous les droits, contra Bella sur un ton amusé, c'est un Black.

- Est-ce que c'est important d'être un Black ? Demanda le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils perplexe.

- Bien sûr mon chéri ! Affirma Bella en dévoilant une rangée de dents éclatante, nous sommes une famille d'aristocrates, nous avons des droits que les autres n'ont pas.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius.

- Il n'est pas un peu petit pour entendre des choses comme ça ? Interrogea Narcissa inquiète.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cissy, informa Andromeda en s'emparant d'une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour connaître l'histoire de sa famille, clama Bellatrix en plaquant Sirius contre elle, tu vois, reprit-elle en plongeant ses iris sombres dans celles argentés de son cousin qui jouait avec ses boucles hypnotisé par ses paroles, nous autres Black, sommes une famille de sorciers très très ancienne. Nous avons ce que l'on appelle un Sang-Pur. C'est notre héritage.

- Même moi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui même toi, approuva Bella en souriant de tendresse.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front ce qui eût le don de faire rougir de plaisir le petit garçon. Sirius rit de bon cœur devant la tendresse de sa cousine. Bella était peut-être finalement sa préférée, il ne savait plus vraiment…mais il était toujours heureux quand elles étaient là toutes les trois. Il aimait quand Bella et Cissy lui disaient qu'il était promis à un grand avenir, qu'il allait devenir un puissant sorcier. Il aimait s'entendre dire qu'il serait au-dessus des autres, tout simplement parce qu'il était un Black. Et qu'être un Black justifiait tout. Cependant, le petit garçon avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était si important. Contrarié il reposa la question à ses cousines qui rirent de bon cœur avant que Cissy ne lui en réexplique les raisons.

- Nous sommes une famille de Sang-Pur Sirius, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi important, musa-t-elle.

- Surtout toi, insista Andromeda en se penchant vers le petit garçon, tu es le seul héritier mâle de la famille Black, quand tu seras grand tu devras continuer à faire vivre notre nom.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

- Parce que la famille Sirius c'est ce qui demeure, c'est ce qui perdure, expliqua Andromeda. Comme tu es, pour l'instant le seul garçon et que tu es l'aîné d'Oncle Orion, ce sera à toi de continuer le travail de ton père et à faire respecter le nom des Black.

- Et il faudra que tu te maries et que tu es des fils pour continuer ton œuvre, compléta Narcissa d'un ton rêveur.

- Et avec qui je devrais me marier ? interrogea l'enfant en trouvant cette histoire de plus en plus étrange.

- Le meilleur choix serait l'une d'entre nous, indiqua Bella en faisant mine d'y réfléchir, je sais que nos parents projettent déjà de nous marier quand tu auras l'âge.

- Je me marierai avec toi ? Reprit Sirius effaré.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant face à sa mine éberluée.

Narcissa et Andromeda rirent silencieusement devant la tête de leur petit cousin encore enfant. De toute évidence, il ne parvenait même pas à se représenter ce que cela pourrait donner. Narcissa passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, alors que l'enfant détaillait Bella.

- Pauvre petit Sirius ! Fit-elle mine de s'apitoyer, et dire que tu vas devoir supporter Bella et son abominable caractère de sorcière revêche jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Vraiment tu n'as pas de chance !

Andromeda partit dans un fou rire homérique alors que Bellatrix, rouge de colère et vexée au possible, grimaçait de fureur les yeux exorbités.

- Alors ça Cissy tu vas me le payer ! S'écria-t-elle en se saisissant d'une des peluches de Sirius avant de la lancer violemment sur sa cadette qui désarçonnée tomba du lit.

- Bien joué Bella ! Commenta Sirius en se tenant les côtes.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, le regard brillant de satisfaction. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une peluche vînt s'empaler sur sa tête, lancée par Andromeda qui riait aux éclats. S'ensuivit une violente bataille de polochons et de peluche alors que les enfants Black courraient dans la pièce en poussant des cris ravis. Néanmoins la joie fut de courte durée. Alors que les enfants s'étaient lancés dans une poursuite éperdue, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et tous se figèrent dans la pièce. Druella Rosier Black observait la scène de bataille, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, la désapprobation se lisant clairement sur son visage long et séducteur.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit-elle d'un ton cassant à l'attention de ses filles, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Mère, commença Andromeda en rosissant, nous étions juste en train de jouer avec Sirius.

- Jouer tu dis ? Reprit Druella en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Lentement elle entra dans la pièce sans dessus dessous et observa attentivement le carnage de plumes et de coton auquel les enfants s'étaient adonnés. Bellatrix et Narcissa vinrent se placer aux côtés de leur sœur aînée, la mine basse, un air coupable ternissant leurs traits. Sirius au centre de la pièce, tenait encore son polochon sans comprendre le changement brutal d'atmosphère. Le petit garçon interrogea sa tante du regard qui, avec une lenteur calculée avança vers lui et le darda d'un regard méprisant, non sans déclencher une grimace de rancœur chez Bella.

- Baisse les yeux petit homme, lança Druella à Sirius qui grimaça et s'entêta à la fixer dans les yeux, baisse les yeux ! Reprit-elle avec une froideur polaire, où je peux te garantir que tu vas le regretter.

- Mère, intervînt Bella les yeux écarquillés de frayeur en voyant la main blanche de Druella menacer Sirius, ne lui en veillez pas, je suis entièrement responsable de ceci.

- Bella non ! Souffla d'une voix inaudible Narcissa folle d'angoisse.

- Sirius n'a rien fait ! Je vous le jure… je pensais, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en contenant les tremblements de sa voix et en détournant le regard des yeux furieux et surpris de Druella, je pensais le divertir de l'absence de notre oncle et de notre tante de cette manière.

En deux enjambées, Mrs Black fut en face d'elle, non sans déclencher un hoquet de terreur de la part d'Andromeda et de Narcissa qui dévisagèrent leur sœur horrifiée par la sanction que son aveu allait lui coûter. Sirius resserra sa prise sur son polochon, les sourcils froncés, alors que doucement, Druella lui lança un regard indéchiffrable qui fit peur à l'enfant. Soudain, la sorcière s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé à sa fille qui fut prise de convulsions et poussa un cri de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol où elle fut secouée de spasmes. Sirius cria, alors que Narcissa en larmes se jetait sur lui pour lui cacher les yeux. Dans un éclat de rire glacé, Druella Black adressa à chacune de ses filles un regard hautain avant de tirer brutalement Cissy loin du petit garçon qui pleurait en regardant le corps endolori de Bellatrix, qu'Andromeda tentait d'apaiser.

Attrapant férocement son neveu par le col, Druella le souleva de terre et planta son regard noir suintant de démence dans celui terrifié du petit garçon.

- Tu mériterais une bonne correction, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai vu dans quel était Kreattur et ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'un Black se comporte. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux stupides comme ses pitoyables moldus. Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses, petit homme. Tu es un Black et tu vas te comporter avec l'honneur qui sied à ton rang, cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

- Mère je vous en prie ! Plaida Andromeda en serrant Bella dans ses bras, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, alors que sa mère se tournait vers elle. Sirius vit de nouveau la baguette se lever et n'écoutant que son courage, il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait entre sa tante et sa cousine. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il ne la laisserait pas blesser Dromy comme elle l'avait fait avec Bella. La sorcière arrêta son geste, alors que sur le visage du petit garçon se lisait une détermination farouche. Amusée, Druella le détailla un instant du regard et abaissa son arme alors que Sirius, les poings vissés sur les hanches clamait d'une voix forte :

- Je suis Sirius Orion Black et je t'ordonne d'arrêter. Je suis un Black et tu dois m'écouter parce que je suis un Sang-Pur et que je suis supérieur à tous les autres. Si tu me fais du mal à moi où aux gens que j'aime, tu auras de très gros problèmes, parce que je suis le seul héritier Black.

- Bien, approuva Druella avec un sourire carnassier, puisque le seul héritier Black le prend ainsi…

Et en un claquement de doigts, elle lança un sortilège qui chassa ses filles de la pièce. Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur, tandis que sa tante, sortit de sa démarche féline et élégante. Elle referma la porte et lança un sortilège qui enferma le garçonnet à l'intérieur.

- Tu resteras ici, héritier Black, jusqu'à ce que tes parents reviennent, nul ne pourra entrer dans ta chambre et nul ne pourra en sortir. Tu resteras ici, et nous verrons si Walburga aura pitié de toi ou non. Que Merlin la prenne en pitié d'avoir un fils tel que toi !

Sirius refoula une violente envie de pleurer et tambourina contre la porte. Il appela Kreattur à la rescousse, mais l'elfe devait certainement avoir reçu des ordres de sa tante, car il ne répondit pas. L'enfant hurla, pleura, tempêta, mais rien n'y fit. Il resta seul. En désespoir de cause, il s'assit devant la porte et se dit que finalement être un Black ne justifiait rien du tout. La preuve ! Il ne pouvait même plus sortir de sa chambre. Furieux contre sa tante et Kreattur, le petit garçon échafauda un nouveau stratagème pour humilier l'elfe et cette abominable femme, oui…oui…il allait se venger, il allait venger Bella. Il lui ferait payer à cette mégère terrifiante. Il continua à comploter seul durant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, quand soudain la porte d'entrée du douze Square Grimmaud grinça sur ses gonds.

- Père ! S'exclama le petit Sirius à la fois surpris et ravi en bondissant sur ses pattes.

Aussitôt, le sort qu'avait jeté sa tante Druella s'estompa et c'est un véritable boulet de canon qui sortit de la pièce pour dévaler les escaliers. Sirius arriva en bas des marches les joues rouges et le souffle court. Son père, qui venait à peine de poser son manteau le regarda surpris. Orion Black était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux épais cheveux noirs et aux yeux argentés. Sirius était, selon sa mère, tout son portrait. Et le petit garçon était fier de cette ressemblance. Son père représentait pour lui, le sorcier parfait. Puissant, autoritaire, souvent dur mais juste, Orion n'était pas un homme expansif, mais c'était quelqu'un qui inspirait la crainte et le respect de tous. Détaillant son fils d'un regard amusé, le sorcier s'approcha du garçon et se pencha vers lui.

- Ta tante Druella semble être furieuse contre toi jeune homme, dit-il d'une voix grave, elle n'a pas manqué de me dire à quel point tu avais été insolent avant de partir.

- Elle a attaqué Bella, souffla Sirius avant de baisser les yeux face au regard insistant de son père.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Demanda son père perplexe.

- Parce que nous avons fait une bataille de polochons.

Orion ne dit rien. Il soupira et se releva. Druella était réputée pour être instable psychologiquement et mieux valait qu'il ne se mêle pas de la manière, somme toute brutale, qu'elle avait d'élever ses adorables filles. Néanmoins, le patriarche de la famille Black désapprouvait le recours à la violence contre les enfants. Il avait défendu à sa belle-sœur de lever la main sur Sirius le jour de la naissance du garçon et la sorcière, aussi folle fut-elle, avait jusque-là tenue parole. Même si son fils était particulièrement turbulent, Orion fut contrarié d'apprendre que Sirius avait été le témoin de cette violence gratuite à l'encontre de sa cousine préférée. Un jour…lui et Bella se marieraient pour préserver le Sang-Pur des Black. Et le sorcier ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils feraient sa fierté.

- Elle a également dit que tu lui avais tenue tête et refuser sa décision, glissa la voix sibylline de Walburga Black, Druella a affirmé que tu l'avais empêchée de corriger ses filles et d'accomplir son devoir de mère. Est-ce vrai Sirius ?

- Oui, marmotta le garçon en fuyant le regard brillant de sa mère.

Walburga n'en dit pas davantage. Un regard lourd de reproche de son mari la convainquit de ne pas en rajouter davantage. Si Sirius adorait son père, il éprouvait vis-à-vis de sa mère, une méfiance et une crainte qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer. Walburga était la cousine de son père, et celui-ci s'était vu imposé le mariage avec elle alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans. Durant des années, leur couple était resté sans héritiers, sans doute à cause de leur lien de parenté extrêmement proches. Si Orion était un homme brillant et très séduisant, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son épouse. Walburga était une femme rondelette, à l'abondante chevelure noire. Son visage allongé aux traits trop forts pour une femme, accentuait un léger strabisme qui conférait à ses yeux d'un noir d'encre un éclat de folie qui terrifiait le petit garçon. Si l'instabilité de Druella ne se voyait pas au premier regard, celle de sa mère se devinait aisément. Et d'instinct le petit Sirius savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste à une saine distance de cette femme.

Orion prit son fils dans ses bras et emmena sa famille dans le salon. Sirius jeta un regard sur le petit paquet de langes que Walburga tenait fermement serré dans ses bras avec curiosité. Par mesquinerie, celle-ci resserra sa prise sur le nouveau-né et adressa un sourire mauvais à son fils aîné doublé d'un regard hautain qui fit frissonner l'enfant. Pourquoi sa mère ne l'aimait pas ? Sirius n'en savait rien, mais il avait son père et cela lui suffisait. Arrivé à destination, celui-ci se déchargea de son petit fardeau et lui ordonna de rester derrière lui alors qu'il sortait sa baguette magique en ébène. Orion sourit discrètement à son fils avant de se tourner vers l'arbre généalogique des Black. Sirius regarda attentivement la liste de ses ancêtres et repensa à ce que venait de lui apprendre ses cousines. Ils étaient des Blacks, ils étaient des Sang-Purs. Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans le récit des filles ne collait pas. Se rappelant de la violence de sa tante Druella, Sirius réprima un frisson d'horreur. Si être cruel et sans pitié avec des plus faibles que soit, c'était être un Sang-Pur, le petit garçon se dit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'en être un.

- _Genealogia filiae _! S'exclama Orion Black en brandissant sa baguette face à la tapisserie ancestrale de la famille.

Aussitôt l'arbre généalogique des Black, brodé sur un fond vert et argent, sembla s'animer de vie et un filament argenté se dessina sous les noms d'Orion et Walburga Black pour dessiner les lettres du prénom choisit. Dans le dos de son père, le petit Sirius poussa une exclamation émerveillée en voyant se dessiner sur le mur, le nom jusque-là gardé secret. Oubliant ses pensées sur la qualité de son sang et sur la méchanceté de sa tante, il regarda les filaments argentés tracer avec élégance le nom du nouveau-venu. Trop petit encore, pour pouvoir lire les lettres, il se tourna vers sa mère avec une supplication muette fichée dans ses grands yeux gris, pour connaître enfin le nom de ce petit frère tant attendu.

- Il s'appelle Regulus Arcturus Black, dit-elle d'une voix absente le regard vague.

- Regulus ? Interrogea Sirius en se tournant vers son père qui lui souriait.

- Oui mon garçon, dit-il en se saisissant du nouveau-né niché dans les bras de sa mère avant de s'agenouiller devant le petit garçon de deux ans, voici ton petit frère, Regulus. Il faudra que tu veilles sur lui Sirius, l'informa Orion d'une voix ferme, il aura besoin de toi.

- Je le ferai, pépia l'enfant en regardant avec curiosité le visage lisse et pâle du nouveau-né profondément endormi, je le ferai Père.

- Je te fais confiance mon fils, répondit Orion Black en adressant à Sirius un sourire étincelant…

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi ce souvenir d'enfance venait le tarauder aujourd'hui ? Il n'en savait rien. Le jeune garçon de treize ans soupira en contemplant le plafond de sa chambre. Cette fois-ci il avait fait fort. Très fort, estima-t-il en souriant de satisfaction. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et contempla un long moment sa chambre en étouffant un rire moqueur et hautain. Partout, les couleurs de Gryffondor s'affichaient de façon ostentatoire, comme une magnifique insulte à la face de la famille Black. C'est son oncle Cygnus et sa tante Druella qui allaient apprécier. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait été encore plus loin en collant grâce au sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle des posters et des affiches moldues partout où cela était possible. Sa mère avait poussé des hurlements d'horreur devant une telle profanation de la maison de la « très noble et très ancienne famille Black ». Bien sûr, les coups s'étaient mis à pleuvoir sur la tête du garçon, mais tandis que Walburga le « corrigeait » pour son insolence, Sirius contenait ses larmes de douleurs, très fier. Arborer des hématomes, sous le seul prétexte qu'il était une honte pour sa famille, avait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant pour le jeune garçon.

Sa « famille », le mot lui-même n'avait plus aucune signification depuis la mort de son père, il y avait déjà cinq ans de ça. Il avait huit ans et Regulus seulement six. Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, alors qu'il était en train de travailler dans son bureau, Orion Black s'était soudainement effondré inerte au sol. L'adolescent se rappelait encore des hurlements angoissés de Kreattur, des pleurs de sa mère et des tentatives vaines pour tenter de le ranimer. Accroché à l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius avait regardé, horrifié le corps sans vie de son père, alors qu'à côté de lui, le médicomage tentait l'impossible. Regulus s'était caché dans son dos et pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant douloureusement la taille de son frère.

Son sourire s'étiola sur ses lèvres. Son père mort, sa vie avait considérablement changé. La folie de sa mère s'était déchaînée sur lui et son frère avec une violence et une brutalité peu concevable. Même Kreattur en était choqué. Et pourtant l'elfe ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Mais c'était surtout pour son frère que le jeune Black s'était inquiété. Regulus était son opposé. Là où Sirius était entêté, fort, d'une volonté à toute épreuve et d'un courage hors du commun, Regulus avait pour lui une douceur, une patience et une sensibilité qui le confinait à s'effondrer devant la menace. C'était pour cela qu'il obéissait aveuglément aux ordres stupides de leur mère, qu'il subissait sans rien dire les exigences de son oncle Cygnus et qu'il endurait la folie et les leçons sur la supériorité du Sang-Pur de sa tante Druella et de ses cousines.

Sirius pesta dans le noir. L'emprise de sa famille s'était considérablement affaiblie depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré James, Remus, Lily et Peter. Par pure bravade, il s'était préparé à supplier le choixpeau à l'envoyer n'importe où sauf à Serpentard, la maison traditionnelle des Black. Mais à peine l'objet magique avait-il effleuré sa tête qu'il clama de sa voix particulière « GRYFFONDOR » à la plus grande joie du garçon. La maison des braves, des loyaux, des héros. Et du courage il en avait fallu au jeune garçon pour faire face à la fureur de Walburga Black et à la déception de ses cousines. Tous, à l'exception de l'Oncle Alphard le jugeaient responsable de cet « échec ». C'est à ce moment-là qu'une distance et une froideur s'installèrent entre lui et Bella. Elle passa beaucoup moins de temps avec lui, préférant se consacrer à ses amis de Serpentard, tous de Sang-Pur évidemment.

En grandissant, Bellatrix était devenue beaucoup plus froide, beaucoup plus dure que ses sœurs. Si Sirius l'avait adorée enfant, il éprouvait à présent un profond malaise chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Quelque chose dans les yeux noirs de Bella, lui commandait de rester sur ses gardes. C'était encore vague, presque diffus, mais chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses iris argentés dans les pupilles luisantes d'un éclat inquiétant, Sirius avait toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Bella changeait. Bella était en train de devenir, à seulement vingt et un ans, une femme dangereuse. Et dire que son père avait planifié de le faire se marier avec elle ! Chaque jour le jeune garçon remerciait sa bonne étoile de l'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce déshonneur, l'avait rendu inapte à devenir le parfait fils Sang-Pur dont la famille Black avait besoin. Et, conséquence irrévocable, Tante Druella s'était vivement opposée à ce qu'il épouse l'une de ses filles. Les deux qu'il lui restait en tout cas.

Andromeda avait pris la fuite. Pour les Black la trahison était terrible. Andromeda avait refusé d'épouser le jeune Lucius Malefoy, âgé de trois ans de moins qu'elle. Elle s'était enfuie après ses Aspics pour vivre auprès d'un Né-Moldu. Sirius se doutait bien que le changement de personnalité de Bellatrix trouvait certainement son origine dans le départ violent de sa sœur aînée. Dromy avait trouvé la force au fond d'elle de partir loin de cette famille de fous, et c'était à présent à Bellatrix que revenait la charge de représenter la famille.

Même si elle refusait obstinément de parler de sa sœur aînée, Sirius savait que la fuite d'Andromeda avait fragilisé sa cousine. Bella avait certes, bien des défauts, mais elle adorait ses sœurs. Elle aurait sans doute pu mourir pour les protéger. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, en tirant les vers du nez à Kreattur qui lui fit un récit ponctué de sanglots exaspérants, le départ de la fille aînée des Black s'était fait après une terrible dispute entre Druella et ses filles. Bella avait tout tenté pour retenir sa sœur, mais Dromy n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle préférait être une traîtresse à son sang plutôt que de vivre encore auprès de sa famille. Elle était partie retrouvée son Né-Moldu et n'avait plus repris contact depuis. Même avec lui, son cousin préféré. Narcissa et Bella s'étaient retrouvées seules face à leur dégénérée de mère qui leur farcissait le crâne avec l'Idéologie du Sang. De sinistre, l'atmosphère familiale était devenue lugubre, alors que les Black vivaient de plus en plus repliés sur eux-mêmes. Sans parler de ce sorcier qui suscitait la curiosité de Bella, de son mari Rodolphus Lestrange et de Lucius Malefoy et effrayait Cissy. Voldemort…appelé aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius s'inquiétait de voir ses cousines se rapprocher dangereusement des adeptes de ce « soi-disant » héritier de Salazar Serpentard, qui voulait sortir les sorciers de l'anonymat et asservir les moldus et les « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune adolescent, c'était de voir que à quel point sa mère et ses cousines tentaient d'attirer Regulus parmi ce qui se faisaient appeler « les Mangemorts ». Rien que le nom donnait envie de vomir, songea-t-il, alors que de légers coups donnés à la porte le sortir de ses pensées inquiètes. Il se redressa dans son lit alors que la tête de son frère, passait par l'entrebâillement.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Regulus d'une petite voix.

- Non entre, marmonna-t-il en réprimant une violente envie de bailler, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien…c'est juste que…j'avais envie de te parler, dit-il en grimpant sur le lit où il s'assit en tailleur.

- A sept heures du matin ? S'étonna Sirius d'un ton aigre.

- C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui Sirius, indiqua Regulus en baissant les yeux déconcerté, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies oublié.

Par Merlin ils étaient déjà le premier septembre ? Etouffant un juron, le Gryffondor sauta littéralement de son lit et commença à entasser pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires dans sa malle de voyage. Réprimant une violente de rire, Regulus le laissa se débattre avec ses affaires un instant, avant de lui annoncer tranquillement.

- Ne te donnes pas autant de mal, Kreattur s'est déjà occupé de nos bagages, ils sont prêts depuis une semaine.

Sirius s'arrêta net et dévisagea son frère. Regulus tenta de contenir son fou rire mais finit par céder devant la mine hébétée de son frère qui le foudroya du regard. Il détestait quand son petit frère faisait ça. Se précipitant sur lui, les garçons commencèrent une dispute ponctuée de rires. Puis, une fois que Sirius s'estima vengé, il s'assit en face de son frère qui soupira en tentant de se recoiffer. Regulus lui ressemblait énormément, et Sirius était presque certain qu'adultes, on finirait par les confondre. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs bouclés, le même visage long aux traits harmonieux, le même profil aristocratique. Un nez droit et fin, une mâchoire carrée, qu'ils tenaient de leur père. Une chance pour les garçons, qu'il n'y avait rien de leur mère. Que ce soit physiquement, ou psychologiquement, songea l'adolescent. Ils étaient tous les deux sains d'esprits, une chose rare chez les Black. Ce qui distinguait véritablement les deux frères, c'étaient leurs yeux. Si ceux de Sirius était d'un gris couleur d'orage, ceux de Regulus étaient verts et parsemés d'argent. Des yeux d'une couleur rare et subtile qui ne manquerait pas de captiver la gente féminine quand le moment serait venue, songea l'adolescent qui commençait déjà à avoir une liste d'admiratrice assez impressionnante pour son âge.

- Sirius, demanda sérieusement le cadet en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, que se passera-t-il pour moi une fois à Poudlard ?

- Tu seras réparti, comme tous les premières années, expliqua ce-dernier un peu surpris par la question.

- Oui mais…si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, Mère et les autres…

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, coupa Sirius en comprenant l'inquiétude de son frère, et puis tu ne peux pas être à Serpentard ! Tu ne peux pas être l'un d'entre eux ! Tu seras à Gryffondor, comme moi !

Regulus déglutit face au ton péremptoire. Il eût la sensation que même s'il s'en défendait, Sirius avait au moins un point commun avec le reste de la famille. Lui non plus ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il suive ses traces, et non qu'il essaye de suivre son propre chemin. Et quelque part dans la tête du petit garçon de onze ans, une voix lui souffla que c'était là quelque chose de profondément injuste.

- Je refuse catégoriquement que tu sois dans cette maison qui glorifie l'idéologie du sang ! Pesta Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes l'un d'entre eux.

- Un quoi ? demanda Regulus.

- Tu sais bien ! Répliqua Sirius d'une voix plus dure, comme Bella et son mari, ou Cissy et Lucius. Ils se font appelés les Mangemorts. Ce sont des espèces de fanatiques fous furieux qui veulent asservir les moldus.

- Mais si nous leur sommes supérieurs quel mal y'a-t-il à cela ?

- Tuer des gens, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers c'est mal Reg, déclara Sirius, et il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'on leur soit supérieurs.

- Nous avons pourtant des pouvoirs magiques et pas eux, remarqua Regulus, nous sommes des Sang-Purs, nous devons nous comporter selon notre rang et empêcher que la pureté de notre sang ne se détériore de générations en générations. C'est pour ça que les Mangemorts cherchent à nous protéger. Ils veulent préserver nos lignées, et sauver notre mode de vie.

- Vraiment Bella a fait du beau travail avec toi ! Pesta l'aîné horrifié par le ton innocent de son frère.

Regulus ne comprit pas où voulait en venir son frère. Que les sorciers protègent leur monde et leur façon de vivre en quoi cela pouvait-il être mauvais ? Que les Black veuillent conserver la pureté de leur sang ne regardaient qu'eux en fin de compte ? Pourquoi faudrait-il nécessairement se mêler aux moldus si on en n'avait pas envie ? D'ailleurs comment des moldus pouvaient-ils donner naissance à des sorciers ? Les « Sang-de-Bourbe » devaient avoir des origines magiques, d'une certaine façon, mais laquelle ? Ces questions, taraudaient le jeune garçon. Il n'y avait qu'avec Bella qu'il pouvait parler de ces choses-là. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui prenait le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses et de lui donner son point de vue. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute, que les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Sang-Mêlés étaient une menace pour la communauté sorcière, car ils l'obligeraient à long terme, à se dévoiler aux moldus. Le risque, était de voir éclater un conflit. « C'est ce qui produit toujours quand une communauté possède un don que l'autre ne peut maîtriser Regulus chéri » lui avait-elle dit la mine sombre. Et il fallait admettre que l'histoire de la magie lui donnait raison.

Préférant éviter de se fâcher avec son grand frère aujourd'hui, Regulus ne dit plus rien et laissa Sirius se préparer. Ensemble, ils descendirent à la cuisine où Walburga les attendaient. Assise en bout de table, buvant son thé, elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de blanc étaient attachés en un chignon sévère qui accentuait encore la dureté de ses traits. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière grise sur laquelle était fixée une broche en diamant, elle paraissait être une très vieille femme. Son visage rond et flasque au teint blafard se leva brusquement vers les deux enfants qu'elle étudia un instant avec indifférence avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse.

- Kreattur, croassa-t-elle d'un ton aigre, encore du thé.

Dans un pop sonore, l'elfe apparu aussitôt une théière à la main et servit en tremblant sa maîtresse. D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui désigna les garçons et le serviteur claqua des doigts pour que le petit-déjeuner des garçons se matérialise sur la table. Regulus sourit à l'elfe et s'installa en face de Sirius, le plus loin possible de leur mère.

- Merci Kreattur, marmonna Sirius en plongeant le nez dans son bol.

- De rien maître, grimaça l'elfe à contre cœur, Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la Très noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

- Ouais, ouais, acquiesça Sirius d'une voix lasse.

- Maître Regulus désire-t-il du miel ? Demanda d'une voix doucereuse l'elfe en s'approchant du cadet qui lui sourit avec bonne humeur, peut-être des fruits ? A moins qu'autre chose ne lui fasse plaisir ? Maître Regulus n'a qu'à demander et Kreattur fera tout son possible pour le lui apporter.

- Sinon quoi ? Coupa Sirius agacé par ses manières auprès de son petit frère, tu te couperas la tête toi-même ?

L'elfe lança un regard horrifié à l'adolescent qui le dardait d'un regard mauvais. Sirius pesta intérieurement alors que sa mère aboyait son prénom pour qu'il se taise. Bizarrement, Kreattur avait toujours préféré Regulus à Sirius. Un peu comme tout le monde. Son frère, plus calme et plus posé que lui, avait charmé l'elfe qui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Kreattur ne le servait qu'à regrets, voire avec dégoût tant l'attitude de Sirius était à l'opposé des autres membres de la famille. Plusieurs fois, l'adolescent l'avait entendu jurer et proférer des injures sur lui, en pensant n'être entendu de personne. Cela le faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose, tant l'elfe n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Regulus, qui le considérait comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Le jeune garçon passait beaucoup de temps avec l'elfe, jouait avec lui, lui racontait des histoires. Kreattur lui-même était très protecteur avec Regulus, le soignait quand il se blessait, le veillait quand il était malade…au moins à Poudlard, Reg pourrait se faire de véritables amis, songea Sirius en l'observant donner une tartine à l'elfe de maison. Il n'aurait plus besoin de cette créature ignoble et encombrante.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, les garçons se tournèrent vers Walburga qui les observa un long moment dans un silence absolu avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Vous allez monter dans vos chambres vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit, vous regardez rapidement si tout est en ordre et ensuite nous partons pour la gare. Dépêchez-vous, conclut-elle mollement.

Les garçons se précipitèrent hors de la cuisine à vive allure. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur leur mère pour leur envoyer un colis, en cas d'oubli de plumes ou de parchemins, pensa Regulus en entrant dans sa chambre. Fouillant son bureau et ses placards, le jeune garçon se récita mentalement la liste de toutes les choses qu'il avait mise dans sa valise.

- Maître Regulus ? Intervînt Kreattur avec douceur en se triturant les mains avec inquiétude.

- Oui Kreattur ? répondit-il, surpris de le voir ici.

- Maître…Kreattur sait qu'il ne reverra pas le jeune maître jusqu'à Noël, Kreattur voulait…tenta-t-il d'expliquer en fronçant encore davantage son visage fripé, Kreattur voulait dire au revoir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Regulus le regarda surpris avant de lui adresser un sourire confiant empli de douceur. Contrairement à Sirius, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé leur serviteur et éprouvait une sincère affection pour lui. Lentement, Regulus s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux. Aussitôt, le visage de l'elfe s'illumina, alors que le garçon le saisissait par les épaules :

- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer à Poudlard, murmura-t-il, mais tu ne dois pas être triste. Je reviendrai pour les vacances et Mère aura besoin de toi. Ce sera à toi de veiller sur elle maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce, et je sais que tu feras ça très bien.

- Merci Maître, répondit Kreattur à deux doigts de pleurer de gratitude, Kreattur fera tout son possible pour contenter le jeune maître Regulus qui est aussi bon et courageux que l'était son père.

- J'espère seulement que tu as raison, dit le garçon, et que je m'en sortirai là-bas !

- Bien sûr maître, l'école de Poudlard sera illuminée par la présence de maître Regulus qui a la noblesse digne de son rang, comment Poudlard pourrait-il ne pas être fier d'accueillir un membre de la famille Black ? Maître Regulus fera la fierté de sa famille, comme il l'a toujours fait, parce qu'il est bon, honnête, loyal et généreux. Et Kreattur est fier de servir un maître comme lui.

- Tu es gentil ! Dit le garçon en le serrant contre lui, tu vas me manquer Kreattur, répéta-t-il avec douceur alors que l'elfe commençait à pleurnicher sur son épaule, tu as été mon seul ami pendant toutes ses années.

- Sirius ! Regulus ! Aboya la voix de l'opiniâtre Mrs Black depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Regulus releva la tête et se détacha de son serviteur. Il était temps. Poussant un soupir, il adressa un sourire qu'il espérait confiant à l'elfe de maison qui se moucha bruyamment dans sa tunique crasseuse avant de quitter la pièce. Rapidement, le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre sa mère qui le sermonna sur son retard, alors que Sirius était déjà assis sur sa malle. Se retournant une dernière fois vers le palier du premier étage, Regulus adressa un au revoir muet à Kreattur qui le regardait avec admiration. L'elfe, en dépit de sa tristesse, ressenti un léger soulagement en voyant l'excitation briller dans les yeux du garçon, sur lequel il veillait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Regulus Arcturus Black ferait la fierté de tous, de cela, il n'en avait aucun doute.


End file.
